My Safe Haven
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: Cammie Morgan just ran away from her ex-boyfriend. She runs from Roseville, Virginia to RidgePort, North Carolina. That is where she meets Zach Goode and his kids Kate, Adam, and Jay. She has to make decisions of trust, regret, and love. Will she go back to Josh and leave the Safe Haven that she now calls home? Could Possibly be written in Cammie's point of view! NO SPIES!
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door quietly as the moon's light began to settle around my home. Well not my home anymore. It was at least ten PM. I ran to Mrs. Coonan's back door. I knocked hard and fast. She came to the door a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cameron? Where is Josh? Are you ok?" She said in a hurried voice.

"Please let me in! I need to leave, I can't stay anymore! Can I use you bathroom!?" I said in a quiet raspy voice.

"Yes dear get inside!" She whispered. I darted for the upstairs bathroom. I opened the bag I had with me. It was stuffed with clothes and money. I had $5,000 and lots and lots of clothes. I pulled out two things of light brown hair dye and scissors. I dyed my hair and while doing so cut it to above my middle back. I put on plain clothes that would hide me and put a jacket on that I can put my bag under.

"Good-bye! If Josh comes looking for me I am not here ok please I have to go!"

I yell running out the door. I look at the house were now a single Josh Abrams lives. I run to the bus place. After I reach it I walk inside to the teller.

"Hi what bus would you like to take ma'am?" asked the teller politely.

"I would like to take the bus that goes to North Carolina. I was hoping to find my family's city there." I said hiding my fear.

"Ok here is your ticket and you bus has just arrived hurry!" She yelled to me as I walked away.

I ran to the bus 1208 and boarded as I watched Josh pull up and get out of his car. He looked fine after just being stabbed. He glanced my way but I got on. I watched him run to every bus to look for me. When he got to my bus it closed the doors and drove off. For a brief moment I sighed of relief. He knew I took this bus probably if he thought I took a bus. I pulled out my bag and put it on the window by the head and fell asleep.

~next morning~

I woke up to be leaving a gas station Richmond, Virginia. I asked the driver to stop so I can use the bathroom before we left and he pulled aside nicely. In five minutes I walked out of the station with a soda and some chips for the long journey. I spent the rest of the day just looking out the window. I only go off at every stop to pee. I asked the driver how much longer to North Carolina and he said about six hours until we reach the coast line. I waited and waited just watching out the window. I left my phone at home not wanting him to find me. He has a locater on my phone. I had just gotten a brand new iPod that evening and he had no idea so it was all good for me. I listened to my favorite song Wake me Up. I watched the scenery roll by. I let myself stay on the bus as we rolled by town after town.

~a few hours later~

When we pulled into a town it was small and the sign telling you it was Ridgeport, North Carolina. I knew it was not far from Roseville, Virginia but he could think I went to Miami. I always talked about Miami. I grabbed my bag and got off the bus. I was going to stay here. It seemed safe. I have to keep on edge and trust nobody and I will be ok. I watched the bus fill up and drive away. I thought if I should regret that. I didn't. I walked into the convenience store and got some dinner. I spent the night sleeping in a cheap motel.

~dream~ *It is her reliving what happened, this is the past ok!*

I waited for him to come home after a long day of being a cop. He was late. I plated the chops and our sides. The sun was going down and it was already six. I waited a long time. At seven he burst into the door. He looked a little drunk.

"Baby dinner better be ready!" He yelled sternly.

"Oh it baby I made your favorite! I even made cherry pie!" I said pecking him on the cheek sweetly.

"Alright then let's eat! I want some wine too so let's go!" He yelled louder.

"Alright baby!" I said. I wore my red dress that was really short because I knew he love it. He always loved me. He is the best husband! I brought out the food and sat down. I poured us a glass of wine each. After I put his down he poured more into the glass and filled it all up.

"Thanks babe. You know I am sick of working so late. I want to come be able to come home and play around with you, watch a game." He said a lot calmer.

"Yeah, I was getting worried you are always home on time what was wrong." I said

"What are saying!? I am a grown man I can do anything I want at a bar! I can do anything b****!" He yelled startling me.

"Babe it is ok I was rude to ask." I said. I ate my last bite when he ate his. I cut the cherry pie and gave him three slices. I ate two. When we both finished I picked up the plates and glasses.

"Who said I was done!" He yelled. I dropped a glass and it shattered.

"I am sorry babe! I am really sorry!" I whispered tears welling in my eyes. I rush into the kitchen and put down the dishes.

"Who said I was done!? He yelled again. This time I ignored him.

I crouched down and started picking up the glass with my hands. I felt a foot hit my side as he kicked me. I got up and looked at my cut bleeding hands. I stood up and he stood up and started hitting me. I ran into the kitchen him screaming and hitting me he slapped my across the face. I could not take it anymore. I grabbed a kitchen knife that was big. He slapped me in the face again and I stabbed him in the side. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor and passed out. I ran into the room and packed my bag. He had no idea I had a knife! I ran out of the room and saw the knife area was not bleeding, just a really slow dribble. Good! I stepped over him and ran out the door.

~end of dream~

**Hi guys! I hope you like my story. I love the movie Safe Haven. I got the idea for this story by StormRider10. She wrote a story about Safe Haven in Doctor Who form. I thought about writing something like this and so I thought Gallagher Girls would work best! Thank you everyone for your support! Also I will start doing a review limit to update. I need five reviews MINIMUM to update! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning. I turned over to look at my empty bed. Wow he has not found me when we he come after me. Anyways I need a home I can't live here forever!

I walked out. I went straight to the dinner. I ate a quick breakfast and started for a relator somewhere in town. I found it after a few minutes of walking.

"Hello! What are we looking for today Miss?" The relator asked as I walked in.

"Um…. I need a furnished flat. I can pay first month's rent right now." I said anxiously.

"Lucky you! We have one more available flat already furnished. Let's go check it out!" She said leading me to her car seeing I did not have one.

When we got there I looked around. The furniture was good and it was just right for now! 

"Ok I will take it! How much is the rent?" I said eagerly.

"Fantastic! The rent is $300 a month" She said with confidence.

"Alright here you go!" I said handing her the money. She walked out smiling. I took my bag and placed all my things away. I need groceries. I walked out and went to the convince store. I walked in and the cashier kept watching me. I grabbed all I needed and walked to the counter.

"Wow! Most of the time this is a pit stop." He said a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well you have great prices and you have everything I need." I said a smile seeping out. I paid for my things and grabbed the bags. I started to walk away and he stopped me.

"Oh, I am Zach Goode by the way. What is your name?" He said a bigger smirk on his face.

"Cammie Morgan." I said to maybe start a new friendship.

"Ok then Cammie see ya round!" He yelled as I walked out the door.

I made a quick walk back home when a lady came running up to me.

"Hi! Your Cammie right?" She said as I stopped to face her.

"Yeah how do you know?" I said unsteadily.

"News spreads like a wildfire!" She said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah well can you keep a secret?" I asked unsteadily.

"Ok yeah I am not noticed too much or at all so sure!" She said a worried look growing.

"Alright then. I ran away from my husband. He went after me on a drunken rage and I stabbed him." I said us walking into my flat. "I had too! I dyed my hair and ran away. This seemed to be the best place. It is not too far from Roseville but it will never make him suspect this. I need a job any ideas?" I asked finishing up my thoughts.

"Um… I believe the bookstore needs a worker. Barnes and Noble, Yeah! Just in the center of town. You should go now. They close at five! She yelled the last two sentences as I raced out the door. I ran and ran. I ran past the store and Zach waved and I didn't wave back. I am in a hurry! I run up to the bookstore. There was a sign that said HELP WANTED. Hooray!

"Hi welcome to Bella's book mart!" Said a friendly girl with freckles everywhere on her face. She also had ginger hair.

"Hi yes I am looking for a job here. Do you have a good paying opening? I can work whenever you need me too. I just moved here and I really need a job, expenses are running low. Also I have experience with being a cashier and I can do inventory, buy more books, stock, and just about anything you want." I said my smile growing and butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Um….. Yeah if you qualify for all those then your hired can you start tomorrow at nine?" She asked smiling.

"YES! I CAN! YES! I will be here to start alright can we talk hours tomorrow over lunch my treat?" I said smiling really big.

"Yep see you tomorrow um what your name is?"

"Cammie!" I said walking out the door. As I do so I bump into Zach.

"Hello again." He said a smirk on his face. "Hey I wanted to ask you something? Would you like to come to my house tonight for dinner?" He said shyly.

"Sure I would love too! I have no plans tonight I mean so I guess yeah." I said my cheeks flushing red.

"Alright see you then! Here is my address." He said handing me a slip of electric blue paper.

I walked off. I fiddled with the paper between my fingers, smiling. I walked up to my flat and sat in a chair reading. Two hours later I got ready for my visit to Zach's house. I walked up to 1642 Mirabelle Lane on the west side of town. I knocked hard and fast. When the door opened a minute later a girl with blue and greyish eyes opened the door.

"Hi come on in Miss Cammie!" She yelled eagerly. I walked on in and slipped off my shoes.

"Daddy Cammie is here!" Yelled the little girl.

"Hey Cammie! I want you to meet my kids. This is Kate. She is the middle child only nine." He said pointing to the nine year old girl. "This is Adam. He is the baby of the group only five." He said pointing to the youngest. "This is Jay. He is my oldest. He is a mere thirteen." He said pointing at the boy reading a poetry book.

"Nice family!" I said almost uncomfortably.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy sorry it is so late! Remember I said five reviews. No I am going to do this. **

**First chapter needs five reviews to update. Every five mark chapters like 5, 10, 15, and 20 and so on and so forth, to update ok! Well that's all I have to say! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~Horsecrazyzammie~**


	3. Authors Note

Ok so I just have to clarify this on all my stories I have now written because of some random person sent me a death threat in my PM box. I will continue writing as soon as my dad allows me back on FanFiction. I am supposed to never get back on and delete all my stories but I am waiting for him to cool off. I will never delete my stories and leave FanFiction. Ok Thank you! This same author's note is in all the stories.

Thank you and keep Fanfictioning,

Horsecrazyzammie! =) =)


End file.
